Harry Potter and the Goddess of Darkness
by Sakura-Silverfang
Summary: This is my version on book five. Since it's not out yet i decided to creat me own. Harry Potter spends another horrible vacation with the drusleys. But during the summer harry finds out about a mysterious girl and is lead to a whole new world.
1. Meet the Girl

Harry Potter and the Goddess of Darkness By Vivian  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Meet the Girl  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed. Constant images kept coming back and forth, reminding him of his previous fourth year at Hogwarts. It was almost his birthday, one more day and he would be fifteen. It was shocking, fifteen, fifteen years had passed and Harry had survived everything Voldemort threw at him. Voldemort had failed to kill him for the fourth time.  
  
Hedwig wasn't in her cage, Harry had delivered a letter to Ron hopping he could leave the Drusleys. Dumbeldore had told Harry it would be safer to stay with the Drusleys this summer than if he were to stay with the Weasleys.  
  
The doorbell rang on 4 Privet Drive and Harry came out of his trance wondering who it could be.  
  
He could hear Uncle Vernon's loud thundering voice ring throughout the house. "I'm comin', I'm comin'"  
  
Harry poked his head out of the door and ran quietly towards the stairs to see who it was. Praying it were the Weasleys. However, as soon as Vernon opened the door he met face to face with a man slightly taller than him. The young man had long black hair greased back tied in a tail, his eyes reminded Harry of Sirius. Slightly tired and frightening.  
  
Vernon turned his ugly head towards Harry as if it were his fault, waiting to blame him for a wizard showing up in front of people to pick him up. But to Harry's relief the man was not there for him.  
  
The man spoke with a calm and natural voice. "Hello, is Mrs. Drusley here by any chance?"  
  
Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen at the sound of her name. She was warring an apron and a spotted black and white dress. She was wiping her hands in the towel she was using to clean her kitchen.  
  
As Petunia approached the door she stopped next to Vernon and stared at the young man. "Can.Can I help you?" Her voice was trembling. The young man looked frightening, strong, and powerful.  
  
He was wearing black leather boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt, and a long black leather jacket that went all the way down to his ankles. In one hand, he held a helmet, one used when riding a motorcycle and in the other a purse. The young man held out the purse in front of Mrs. Drusley.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you Mrs. Drusley. I found it on the floor in the Barbers market."  
  
Vernon had a mean angry expression on his face as if he weren't going to believe this. But, unfortunately, Petunia remembered she had put her purse down for a moment while walking by Barbers market and must have forgotten to get it.  
  
Petunia grabbed the purse from the young mans grasp and smiled. "Thank you.Oh.look Vernon dear." Petunia held open the purse in Vernon's face almost barring his nose in it.  
  
"Everything is still here. Thank you young man.you are very honest. Could I offer you a cup of coffee?  
  
The young man smiled but reclined. "No, no thank you. I really should be going."  
  
Dudley came near the door and cowered next to his mothers side. Dudley was so huge. Apparently, the diet he was on had failed and even his thin mother couldn't hide him.  
  
Vernon was about to say something rue but was interrupted by the voice of a young girl calling the young man from the motorcycle.  
  
"Rugby! Rugby! Are you done yet?"  
  
Petunia stuck her head out of the door and looked at the young girl sitting on the motorcycle. She didn't look a day over fifteen. She was thin, long black/brown straight hair tumbling down to her waist. Her eyes were black/brown and looked remarkable with her long black eyelashes. Her lips sparkled with every light flashing from the sun. She was wearing a light blue and white checkered summer's dress and a straw hat.  
  
Petunia walked out the door and she found a great liking towards the girl. The young girl jumped off the bike and started to walk towards 4 Privet Drive. Petunia held out a hand and smiled.  
  
"Hello.My name is Petunia Drusely." She pointed to Vernon and then to Dudley. "And this is my husband Vernon Drusely.and my darling Dudley."  
  
The girl smiled, if only Petunia could read minds she would have know the girl did not adapt a liking to the Druselys.  
  
"How do you do?" She gave a curtsy and Petunia went wild. Now Petunia simply admired the girl.  
  
"Oh.what a sweet little girl. Oh, please wont you both come in." The girl smiled, she didn't want to stay her with these people. However, one look at Harry and her thoughts about staying had changed completely.  
  
She looked up to the young man and giggled. "What do you think Rugby?"  
  
The young man glimpsed back at her and on the corner of his eye (although no one took notice) he was looking at Harry. "I don't see why not. If you would like to." Vernon had a disgusted look on his face. He did not like this girl. If she was this young, and hanging around and older man, she surly must have not been brought up right.  
  
Petunia gestured them into the kitchen. "This way please.Dudley dear, please lead them into the kitchen."  
  
Vernon held Petunia back and by what Harry could see Vernon had said something mean that Petunia went into a rage.  
  
"Now listen here Vernon, these people were kind enough to come all this way and bring back my purse with everything in it. I will not have you disrespecting other people."  
  
Vernon's eyes were turning red and he had an ugly dislike running across his face. He stayed at the door staring evilly at harry. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Petunia started a long conversation asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"So.you're both here on vacation, How nice."  
  
Vernon walked into the kitchen upset and did not tolerate another word from Petunia.  
  
"And just how old are you." Vernon looked straight at the young man and folded his arms in disapproval.  
  
The young man smiled at Vernon. "Thirty-six.I'm."  
  
Vernon interrupted him and stormed into his face. "SO! You're with this young girl are you? Taking advantage of you girls? How disgusting!"  
  
Petunias eyes were ready to bust out of their sockets. Still, Vernon went on. "And you.you should know better than to be this young and around men much older than you!"  
  
Petunia was ready to kill Vernon. Vernon apparently wasn't there long enough to know the young girl and the young man were brother and sister.  
  
Vernon turned his head towards the girl and gave a growling noise. "What would your parents have to say about this?"  
  
The young girl was ready to speak but Petunia interrupted her. "Well Vernon, her mother and father would probably say that if she ever planed on dating her own brother, she might as well go kissing her cousins as well!"  
  
Vernon turned to Petunia shocked, mouth dropped. The young girl giggled and spoke to brake angry silence between Vernon and Petunia.  
  
"Mrs. Drusley.."  
  
Petunia took her angry glare off Vernon and turned toward the young girl. "Yes dear?"  
  
"May I ask you where the restroom is?"  
  
Petunia got up, held out a hand for the young girl, led her out of the kitchen, and turned to Vernon. "Don't you dare do that again!"  
  
Petunia led her to the stairs. "Up the stairs and to your right dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry ran towards his room still watching the girl through the ajar door. As she grew nearer, he closed the door so she wouldn't see him. Harry leaned against the door and waited for her to go into the bathroom. However, did not hear the bath room door open nor shut, instead a gentle tap on his door. Harry opened the door and his eyes met with the young girl's. Harry's mouth dropped open how did she know he was in there.  
  
Harry spoke maybe she thought this was the bathroom. "Sorry, you wanted the bathroom.to the left."  
  
The young girl smiled. "May I come in?" Her voice was now a whisper.  
  
Harry was shocked. She, she wants to come in! Voices in his head were running wild. No way, you heard her wrong! Just show her where the bathroom is. Harry spoke again.  
  
"I.I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
The girls eyes now met with Harry's. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. His mind broke out again a voice deep inside his head.  
  
Well if you ask me, she's much prettier than Cho Chang.  
  
Harry's eyes flickered. What was his mind thinking? Prettier than Cho!  
  
"May I come in?" She asked again.  
  
Harry hesitated at first then opened the door to let her in. She walked in and as she passed by Harry, he thought aloud.  
  
"I guess she is prettier than Cho." The girl gently turned her head towards Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry .what?"  
  
"I.uh.noth.nothing." Harry tried not to look at her. He was afraid he might say something else stupid.  
  
The girl giggled. "You're a bit strange."  
  
Harry quickly shut the door so the Druselys wouldn't be able to see she was in his room.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry. Hi. My name is Sakura and you are." She held out her hand and Harry shook it.  
  
"Ha.Harry.Harry Potter." Harry was trying not to look into her eyes. He was still afraid his mind would brake out again.  
  
"Oh.nice name. Why aren't you with your Aunt and Uncle downstairs?" She looked at Harry with a questionable look.  
  
"I don't reckon they want me down there in the first pla. Hey wait a minute. How did you know they were my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry quickly turned to her but she had turned and was walking towards his wand.  
  
"Hey! What's this?" She picked up the wand and started to look at it vigorously.  
  
Harry panicked and grabbed the wan form her. "Nothing.just an old stick. "  
  
"Oh.." She looked at Harry with great suspicion. Before she could say anything her brother called her form he foot of the stairs.  
  
"Sakura.time to go."  
  
"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you.uh."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry.right. Hope I can see you again sometime. Bye." She walked out the door. Harry saw a light flash, the front door shut, and the sound of a motorcycle zooming away.  
  
Author's note: Please note that these are not my characters. Except Sakura and Rugby. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story I made up, but the characters are created by J.K. Rowling and I want to acknowledge that I did not create them. Hope you liked this chapter. I really hope I get many reviews as well. I haven't done this before so I hope you like it. If you like it, I'll post the second story. Let me know what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: Thunder Struck 


	2. Thunder Struck

~Chapter 2~ Thunder Struck  
  
You mean to tell me a pretty girl just asked you if she could come in?" Ron was stuffing his face with porridge looking at Harry with great interest.  
  
Harry had just arrived at the Weasley's on his birthday and was eating breakfast.  
  
"Yeah. It was strange." Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley bring up a large double layered chocolate cake.  
  
"Well.what happened?" George looked excited as if something naughty had happened. Then he looked at Fred.  
  
"Yeah Harry. Did ya do anything out of the extraordinary.If ya know what I mean?" Fred was now giving Harry a wink.  
  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted the conversation, she acted as if George had said something really wrong. "Fred.stop talking such nonsense."  
  
"Oh.come on mom. A girl doesn't just appear out of no where and asks a guy if she could come in, just to come in." Now George was giving Harry a wink.  
  
"Yeah.so tell us Harry." Fred was bursting with excitement.  
  
"Nothing really. All she did was pick up my wand and asked what it was." Harry looked at the delicious cake then looked at Ron  
  
"I told her it was just an old stick. Then her brother called her and she left." Harry didn't want to tell them about the voices in his head that was comparing her to Cho Chang.  
  
"What was her brothers name?" Ron was curious after the description Harry gave them of her brother.  
  
"Well.she called him Rugby."  
  
The kitchen filled with laughter. "You're joking! Ha.RUGBY!" Fred and George couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Everyone's ends were splitting.  
  
"That's a sissies name. No wonder he was dressed that way. Cover up." George was about to pick at the cake but Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand.  
  
"Mornin' everyone. Happy Birthday Harry!" Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen happy to see Harry, but at the same time, something was bothering him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry was happy. For the first time in his whole life, he had a birthday party.  
  
The kitchen looked as normal as it could have ever looked. The old grandfathers clock in the corner. Harry liked this clock very much. The table in which now all the Weasley's and Harry were sitting at was full of delicious pies, candies, cookies, gifts and cards. In the middle of the giant chocolate cake, which bore the inscription: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! On the bottom of his name, there was a candy in the shape of his firebolt. This was the happiest time of his life. The present's on the table were stacked high. One from each of the Weaselys, Hermoine, Sirius, Lumpin, Hagrid and the last one a simple box with the inscription. HP. The Wesley's looked at it. Harry was afraid to open it. Mr. Weasley picked it up.  
  
"Well.let's see." Mr. Weasley was confused, the box didn't seem to have an opening. "How does someone expect someone to open this?" Harry looked at the box as Mr. Weasley turned it and saw a crescent moon with writing on one side of the box.  
  
"Hold on look!" Harry took the box from Mr. Weasley and started to read the words in gold running across the crescent moon. Though, he couldn't, the letters were backwards.  
  
However, Harry could read the names. "Sakura."  
  
"Blimy! Harry, didn't you say, that was the name of the girl who asked you, if she could come into your room?" Ron was staring at Harry in a shocked sort of expression.  
  
"You're right it is from her.but.how." Harry stared at he box. Could it be dangerous or could it have been a trap form Lord Voldemort.  
  
Mr. Weasley arose from his chair and walked over to Harry. "Let me see.. Ah.yes."  
  
Everyone looked at Mr. Weasley. "What is it Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley was getting worried.  
  
"Not to worry Harry. It's from Professor Silverfang and his sister."  
  
Everyone gave one look at the box, at Harry, then at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You know who she is?" Harry was curious, if she was the sister of a wizard, why did she act as if she didn't know what a wand was.  
  
"Yes Harry, as a matter-of-fact, her brother is going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry was shocked; the young man he had seen earlier at the Druselys was his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Harry.just to play it safe, open the gift at school where there are professors around, just to be safe." Mr. Weasley handed Harry back the box. "Well, I must be going now. See you later Harry. Have a good year at school everyone." Mr. Weasley kisses Mrs. Weasley and left.  
  
"Hey Harry, maybe you can ask Dumbledore if he can help you open it." Ron looked at the box and circled it like a vulture.  
  
"You're right." Harry took out a quill and parchment.  
  
"You know Harry.it could be a trap. Maybe you shouldn't open it at all." Ron gave Harry a worried look.  
  
"I'll tell.Sir.. I mean.. Snuffles about it and see what he thinks."  
  
"Good idea Harry!"  
  
Harry dipped his quill in the ink and started to write:  
  
Dear Snuffles, You wouldn't believe what happened to me the day before my birthday. A girl and an older man came to the Drusleys and said they found Aunt Petunia's purse. The girl told Aunt Petunia she needed to use the rest room and instead she knocked on my room door and asked if she could come in. It was odd. I let her in but all that happened was, she introduced herself, picked up my wand, asked what I was, and left as soon as her brother called her. Then today I received a package from her wishing me a happy birthday with the letters backwards. But, I don't know how to open in. There are no openings anywhere. Mr. Weasley told me I should open it at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry continued, he wanted to tell Sirius what the voice inside his head said but went on no mentioning it.  
  
I found it odd because her brother is going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he's a wizard. So, why would she be asking me what my wand was if she already knew what it was. And, to make matters even more suspicious is, she knew the Drusleys were my aunt and uncle. The thing is.no one told her.  
  
P.S. Thanks for the birthday card. Tell Lumpin I liked his gift too. -Harry  
  
"There! All done." Harry walked over to Hedwigs' cage and let her out. He tied the letter to her leg and she flew out the window and off into the sky.  
  
"You should let Hermione know too Harry." Ron suggested Harry let Hermione in on what had been going on. Harry nodded and began to write to her asking her opinion.  
  
Author's note: Please note that these are not my characters. Except Sakura and Rugby. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story I made up, but the characters are created by J.K. Rowling and I want to acknowledge that I did not create them. Hope you liked this chapter. I really hope I get many reviews as well. I haven't done this before so I hope you like it. If you like it, I'll post the second story. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Friend or Foe

~Chapter 3~ Friend or Foe  
  
July went by and so did august. Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts express looked vicious, with long clouds of steam rising from beneath it making its appearance most like a metal ghost. When Hermione arrived they boarded the train and found a compartment to themselves.  
  
"Harry! So, what did Snuffles tell you?" Hermione was full of excitement. When she saw the box she examined it as if though she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Well.here, let me read it." Harry pulled out the letter Sirius sent him after he informed him about the girl. Harry read it aloud:  
  
Dear Harry, I don't know, it's a bit strange don't you think. If her brother is a wizard, he is bound to have a wand. It's getting suspicious. Don't open the box. I think it is a good idea and wait until you get to Hogwarts. Go straight to Dumbledore. She might be working for Voldemort and it could be a trap.  
  
"See I told you Harry." Hermione had told Harry the same thing. She might be working for Voldemort.  
  
He continued to read:  
  
By the way Harry, you never told me what their names were. Write back to me as soon as you can and let me know. Let me know if anymore-strange things happen. P.S. Lumpin says he will be seeing you at your next quditich game. He's bringing me along. See you soon. -Snuffles  
  
"That's all?" Hermione was expecting Sirius to say."throw it out the window," or "she's evil stay away from her." However, all Sirius said was wait until he got to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry quickly wrote back to Sirius and told him their names. The only thing Harry knew was that her name was Sakura and her brother's name was Rugby. At least that's what Sakura called her brother. Harry used Pigwenton and sent the tiny bird out the window of the Hogwarts express. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived at Hogwarts, everything seemed normal. They got into the carriages, and were on their way up to the Hogwarts castle. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron unloaded from the carriage, they noticed Malfoy talking vigorously with Crabby and Golye. Malfoy was too busy chatting about something that he didn't hear what Ron called him.  
  
Apparently, it was something very rude that Hermione's face filled with shock. "RON!" Hermione's eyes widened as she held Ron back by the shoulder, making sure Malfoy didn't hear what he had just said. Harry, Ron and Hermione, couldn't help but laugh. They took their usual seats next to Dean Thomas, Seamus and Neville who were gossiping about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"I heard he's a rich wizard who fights against the dark side." Dean was looking at Harry. "He was said to once been killed by a dark wizard and brought back to life!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron yelled so loud that everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at him. Ron blushed and lowered his voice.  
  
"Shh.. Ron be quiet." Dean was trying to keep it down so that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"I thought it was impossible to do a resurrection spell." Harry turned to Hermione with a puzzled expression running across his face.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "yeah, that's what I thought." Hermione was the smartest, she was bound to know everything.  
  
"So.. So.how is it possible?" Ron turned from Harry to Dean. He sighed what a way to start the beginning of a school year. Questioning the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Well, she sure didn't do it did he. He was dead. Someone alive brought him back." Hermione had her tone of voice in as-a-matter-of-fact mode.  
  
"NO! I never thought of that!" Ron was making fun of Hermione, they fought together so often, you'd think they liked each other. Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and Ron threw a joke sort of kiss at her.  
  
"Did his sister bring him back?" Harry looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
  
Dean looked toward the staff table; the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had not yet arrived. "Do'no. No one knows."  
  
"Maybe he was fakin' it." Seams spoke in to the conversation trying to add to their gossip.  
  
"I don't think so." Dean lowered his voice so that only the six of them could hear. "But from what I hear, he WAS a dark wizard himself."  
  
"You mean that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a.. a.. Dark wizard?!" Neville was shaking, he was afraid of dark wizards.  
  
"Yup!" Dean looked at Harry. He knew Harry would be interested with this type of information.  
  
"So, does that mean he's an Auror?" Harry knew about Aurors. They were wizards who hunted the dark wizards and turned them in. Only the powerful and strong would dare to hunt the dark wizards.  
  
"No, he's not an Auror." Dean turned towards the staff table, still there was no sign of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Then why.." Harry wasn't able to finish. Dean interrupted him before he could finish what he wanted to say.  
  
"I don't know Harry. Maybe he just liked doing it." Dean didn't know that much about Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he knew that he was going to be bad news.  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table, next to professor Snape was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's empty chair and next to tiny professor Flitwick was Ms. McGonagall's empty chair. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in poured the first years, lead by Ms. McGonagall. Each one of them looked scared and excited to attend their new school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ms. McGonagall led the students to the top where she placed the old wizards hat on the stool. After the last one was sorted. Ms. McGonagall rolled up her parchment baring the names and stood where she was. Everyone was starring at her. Everyone's thoughts running across their heads were. "Why is she still standing there?" Dumbledore sat there as if waiting for something.  
  
"What's up?" Ron turned to Harry. Then suddenly, a light from something most resembling a tunnel, appeared out of no where just at the end of the Griffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Sparks flew and swirls of sparkling light turned it into a large portal. Harry could hear the sound of a motorcycle coming from within the portal. Then almost instantly a motorbike sped out of the portal turned and screeched to a stop, inches away from Ms. McGonagall and the stool containing the old sorting hat.  
  
Ms. McGonagall put a hand to her chest and gasped. "Oh my." She stepped back and stared at the odd scene.  
  
The man driving the motorbike kept his hands on the handlebars, then with one hand turned off the bike. Then with both hands unbuckled his helmet and put it on the handle. A girl was holding onto the man, he stood up swung on leg over the bike and turned to Ms. McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry about that Minerva." The man nodded and turned to the young girl and watched her as she unbuckled her helmet.  
  
Ms. McGonagall turned to the young girl who was disembarking the motorcycle. The young girl took off the helmet and shook her head so that all of her hair was out of the helmet.  
  
The girl turned to the man, then instantly Harry screamed out the girls name and everyone in the Great Hall turned toward him. "SAKURA!"  
  
The girl turned to Harry and smiled. "Hey Harry. Rugby." before she could say anything the man lifted Sakura from the bike and let her down on to the ground. She giggled. "Thank you."  
  
"Sorry we're late Dumbledore." The man turned to Dumbledore then Sakura. He winked and she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Not at all.. Now then.Everyone I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Rue Silverfang." Everyone raised their goblets and then Dumbledore spoke again. "Also, I would like you all to meet your new transfer student." Dumbledore raised his goblet to Sakura. "Ms. Miyumi Silverfang."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked towards the stool. She stopped in front of it and turned around. Rue walked to his seat ignoring everything that was about to happen. Sakura held out her hand and snapped her finger. In an instant, the motorcycle was gone. Sakura giggled and turned back to stool. Ms. McGonagall lifted the old sorting hat from the stool and as she did Sakura jumped backwards onto the stool. Ms. McGonagall placed the hat on Sakura's head and it began to speak.  
  
"A bit late don't you think?" The mouth of the old sorting hat moved and it looked nothing more than a pair of stitches. Sakura smiled and turned to Ms. McGonagall who smiled back. The sorting hat went on.  
  
"Well.'tis obvious where you go.but whether that is the best choice." The sorting hat stood there in pure silence everyone was nervous and falling asleep. Suddenly, the sorting hat screamed. "NO! Stay away from her. She's innocent. Voldemort Noooooo!" The old sorting hat stiffened and dropped to the ground like a stone brick.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall turned to the stiff hat lying motionless on the ground, then they turned toward Sakura. Sakura jumped off the stool and ran to the side of the sorting hat. She picked it up and turned towards Rue, who was sitting at the table.  
  
Rue didn't seem to be very surprised, but spoke to Sakura. "You know what to do." He looked straight into her eyes never minding all the faces that were staring at them in an odd way.  
  
"Right Ru.Professor." Sakura gave a long sigh and pulled out a key that was tied around her neck. Dumbledore watched and said nothing, while the great hall started to gossip and as soon as she stood up, silence fell over the Great Hall.  
  
Sakura held out the key in front of her and started to chant. "Oh key of moon.power of magic.. magic of night.surrender the wand with force ignite!" A great circle appeared, swirls of golden lights circled around her and then the key, which was now floating on its own twirled with great speed. Then she spoke again. "Release!" The key swirled faster and little by little it started to expand into a large staff. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped at this. Sakura ignored them and twirled the staff like a baton while at the same time saying another spell.  
  
"Ancient guardian of the clow, I call thee in guidance of the cards. Keroberos!" The swirl of light and magic revolved around Sakura in a large circle and from the front of where Sakura was standing. A small yellow- golden head popped out of the ground inside the circle. Then out popped a small creature with a big head, small arms, legs, and body. A long tail followed last with a small ball of fuzz at the end. The fuzzy creature looked like a small golden-yellow plush toy too small for its head. As Keroberos arose into the air, he flew closer toward Sakura.  
  
Rue started to laugh. "Guardian.. Right." Everyone stared at professor Silverfang.  
  
"HEY! Do I insult you!?" Kero's opened his eyes and flew into Rue's face. "Watch it buddy! I can get pretty ugly."  
  
Author's note: Please note that these are not my characters. Except Sakura and Rugby. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story I made up, but the characters are created by J.K. Rowling and I want to acknowledge that I did not create them. Hope you liked this chapter. I really hope I get many reviews as well. I haven't done this before so I hope you like it. If you like it, I'll post the second story. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
